The Fossil Prophet
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A doctor without a name gave Anna the helix fossil to save Arendelle. Now Princess Anna must consult the helix fossil again in her epic quest to present to her sister, a beautiful and rare shiny goodra.
1. Prologue

This fic is a tale about how the helix fossil saved the world.

PROLOGUE

Queen Elsa was a kind and gentle lady. When Elsa began making strange noises and would only speak the words anarchy or democracy, everyone assumed that Queen Elsa had gone mad apart from one: Anna, her only sister. Winter had been reborn as Elsa once again lost the ability to control her power. Armies invaded, but none of them escaped the sheer cold.

"I need the doctor!" Anna screamed out of the window as the cold wind slapped her face. "Please help me."

"Anna we've got to go," her husband called from the distance. Even though Anna was still with child, her sister meant the world to her. "It's no longer safe here."

"What about Elsa?" Anna cried out. "I will never leave her!"

"You called for me?"

It was a different man's voice and the voice was much closer to her. She turned around and saw a tall man in a trench coat with his back against the wall.

"Are you the doctor?" Anna asked. She clasped her hands together and leaned closer to him.

"Of course I am. Sadly I've got to make this quick." He dug deep into his pocket and passed Anna a swirly fossil. Anna could see the shape of a pokemon through the rock. "Whatever you do, don't lose faith in the helix fossil." The doctor bounced on the edge of the cliff and said one last thing to Anna before he jumped. "Say hello to Lord Gouda for me when you see him."

He jumped, but Anna had a feeling he was going to be all right... Somehow.

At a glance the fossil looked like any other fossil, but Anna didn't want to reject the man's wisdom. She held it close her ears.

"I wish for everything to be back to normal."

Then summer returned. It was as if the storm had never happened.

"AMAZING!" Anna screamed. "I WILL ALWAYS TRUST THE HELIX FOSSIL!"

Since that fateful day, the people of Arendelle worshipped the helix fossil for it's magical power.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

The Helix Fossil had brought great things to the world. Creatures of justice appeared and saved the worlds from greed and devastation. Corrupt governments were put in their place and little fairies were now able to defeat dragons in battle.

Anna swore that the mysterious fossil had introduced her to Bird Jesus in her dreams. She consulted other princesses with her news, but only Belle seemed interested with the trend.

Her baby was due anytime soon. But she was conflicted, everyone told her to rest but a voice in her head said that she must go on a new adventure.

Whatever she chose, Lord Helix was on her side. It was very strange indeed. How could Anna know Lord Helix was on her side if she had never spoke to him? She believed that the helix fossil that she had consulted for all these years had concealed him.

Once Lord Helix was unleashed, he could truly do masterful things. The kingdom were slowly beginning to learn more about the mysteries of the outside world, mainly the mystery of Pokemon and their capabilities. It was just like magic to them. It kept the kids quiet and helped the adults with there chores.

She was glad to see her sister decide to wake up after having a lay in bed session earlier.

"Hi Elsa," Anna said with a most churpy smile.

"Hello Anna."

A sleek feline shaped creature emerged behind Elsa's dress. It was a species known as Glaceon, but Elsa called hers Blueberry after her mothers choice of fruit. It was a Pokemon of course. Elsa managed to create ice type Pokemon to live in their kingdom and could also cope with summer.

"Hello Blueberry," Anna cried out as she went down her knees to hug her.

Blueberry smiled.

"I really want a shiny goodra," Queen Elsa demanded. I want somebody to catch one for me.

"Oh I'll do it!" Anna raised her hand. She would do anything for her sister.

"Not you."

"Why not?"

Queen Elsa held onto Anna's hand. "Because you're pregnant. It will be very hard. A Goomy can only be found in Kalos. It will need to evolve into a Sligoo and for a Sligoo to evolve it must level up in the rain. Kalos is in in France and that is too far for you to go."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything. The helix fossil will help me out."

"Fossils can't talk."

"But this one can communicate with me."

"Well what is it saying?" Elsa asked.

"Fly on Articuno!"

"WHAT?"

Anna bounced for joy and ran towards the graceful blue bird behind her. The silky feeling of its wings comforted Anna as she jumped on its back.

"Take me to Kalos," Anna demanded. Articuno's wings soared as it flew away. Articuno charged into the sky and Anna felt as if she was touring a whole new world.

And Lord Helix said, "YES!"


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

The Helix Fossil promised Anna if she ever needed assistance was to hold it close to her heart and ask for it's blessing. The fossil remained loose around her neck and she never took it off. It was no ordinary fossil. It was Anna's belief that The Helix Fossil would guide her into a better life. Now she realised that Lord Helix had taken her to Route 14 of Kalos.

The route looked like a huge swamp. Anna jumped off Articuno and the bird flew away. When the dirty thick waters devoured her shoes, she knew that this would be a challenge. Anna shook her shoulders. As far as she was concerned, it was a challenge worth doing. She knew that she had many things holding her back. The weight of the water and of her unborn child hindered her speed. Goomy was a very uncommon species and shiny pokemon were even rarer.

It was going to be a long day, but Anna wasn't going to give up until she found a shiny goomy. She knew what to look for: a gooey slug like creature. She wanted a yellow one with blue cheeks and a pink lower body. It would stand out from the crowd. She would stop at nothing to get one. She began searching in the deep waters and then hovered around the dark corners.

The rain got heavier by the hour and still no luck with the shiny goomy. Three hours without a break, Anna was exhausted. Her knees trembled and she fell into a patch of grass. She heard Lord Helix yelling in her head.

"ANNA THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO GIVE UP!"

Anna was tired and lusted for sleep, but Lord Helix had spoken: she had no choice but to continue. The sun had set and the rain continued to pour. The weight of everything held her on the floor and before she knew it, a storm began to flow from her own eyes.

"I can't do this anymore..."

"Don't give up. You can get a shiny at any time now. You've come this far. Don't give up."

"Elsa was right."

"Be patient, the shiny goomy will come."

Another half an hour had past. The thirty minutes felt like a month. Her vision was blurry and her eyelids closed as if she was going to sleep. She knew that shiny hunting was hard, but she had no idea how time consuming and energy draining it was. Then she heard Lord Helix speak.

"LOOK ANNA! SHINY GOOMY!"

Anna lifted her head above the grass and before her was a sparkling goomy. The goomy glistened as it smiled at Anna. She gasped. She tried her hardest not to scream, but she had no choice.

"OH MY GOD SHINY GOOMY!"

"CATCH IT!" Lord Helix yelled. Anna got her hands ready and just as she was about to hug it, she was stopped.

"USE THE BALL!" Lord Helix yelled. "Catch Goomy with the ball."

"Okay." Anna took a ball out of her pocket. She had no idea where the ball came from, but she threw it at Goomy. When the ball ate Goomy, a path of stars followed the walls. The ball juggled about on the floor and then the ball paused.

"Congratulations!" Lord Helix roared. "You've caught a shiny goomy."

Anna grabbed the ball and held it in her hand. She couldn't believe how much power she had. All the suffering had been worth it. She was a lucky woman indeed.

"How will we get home?" Anna asked Lord Helix. "Articuno is gone."

"I shall send my servant Bird Jesus to take us back to Arendelle." The Helix Fossil was true to it's words. A great holy bird tumbled down from the darkness. Bird Jesus was a pideot with glorious cream feathers and long hair resembling the colours of a shiny goomy. Lord Jesus bowed as his beak touched the floor. Anna struggled, but eventually jumped onto Bird Jesus. She held on tight to Bird Jesus whilst she had one hand holding tight onto the ball that held on to her shiny goomy.

She couldn't wait to see Elsa's face once she sees that Anna had caught a shiny pokemon for her.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"ELSA!" Anna screamed at the top of her voice. Praise be to Lord Helix for blessing Arendelle with good news.

"Anna!" Elsa marched across the icy corridors in her kingdom with her arms folded. Her face was stern and she looked very cross. She was displeased to see Anna twirl around. "Do you have any idea how much worry you've caused us?"

"But I just caught a shiny goomy!"

"That's not the point!" Elsa snapped and the sisters found themselves to be surrounded by ice. "You need to stop listening to this stupid fossil!"

"You don't understand. The Helix Fossil is protecting me."

"You just put yourself and your baby in danger!"

"I'm sorry."

"If you put yourself in danger one more time, I will destroy that fossil."

"Of course!" Anna gasped. She was frightened. The Helix Fossil can't be destroyed. The world would turn to choas if the fossil was destroyed. Anna then knew that she had to protect the fossil. She was no longer lost. She presented Elsa the ball and released the shiny goomy. Goomy jumped out of the ball and bounced on the floor. Goomy rocked gently. She didn't like the cold so she crawled onto Anna's cape and slid to her shoulder with ease.

"Anna you are an idiot..." Elsa said. "I love her. She's so cute and adorable."

"Are you going to name her?" Anna said.

"I think I'll call her Liv."

"Nice name."

"Thanks." Elsa took a hold of Liv, the shiny goomy, and held her tightly in her arms. She stroked her with lots of love and attention. "You're going to be an amazing goodra when you grow up." Elsa then turned to her sister. "You better go back to Kristoff. He's worried for you."

The Helix Fossil also agreed. Anna followed their advice and returned to her true love. She gave birth to a healthy son, and after the boy's birth, Kristoff had found someone who could resurrect Lord Helix. The Helix Fossil then found a way to become it's true form as an omastar. Through hard work and determination, Liv had evolved into a Goodra. Liv was Arendelle's great protector whilst Lord Helix became defender of the world that only Arendelle knew. It would take a social experiment many years later created by Twitch for gospel of Lord Helix to spread. Soon the whole world confessed to their praise for Lord Helix and his noble work.

* * *

In the name of the creator, (Arceus)  
And of the ancestor, (Mew)  
And of the holy trios: HELIX!


End file.
